Entertaining Ourselves
by jennibare
Summary: Zuko and Katara go to see the Ember Island Players performing "Love Amongst the Dragons". But as Katara discovers, Zuko was right, they do butcher it. So they'll just have to entertain themselves. M17 for, well, lemony balcony fun


**3/18/2010 A/N: I have revised this story to make it more compatible with FF standards. For the full version please go to my profile for the link to my livejournal account which has the full version for your reading pleasure. **

**So what happens when you have a total writer's block for your main stories? Porn bunnies! (I read that off another writer's story (thanks LindenMae) and loved it.) It fits me quite well right now. And I don't know why, but I love writing as Zuko. Maybe it's my inner firebending male. **

**This story has been playing in my head for at least five months (another author wanted some suggestions for their story and this popped into my head but they never used it so tag, I'm it.).  
**

* * *

Entertaining Ourselves

It's a perfectly normal day. Just sitting at my desk signing yet another document that comes across my desk. Then the heavy door bursts open and my dear waterbending friend appears in the doorway waving a scroll.

"Hello Katara. What do you need?" I glance up at her before I turn back to my documents.

Her infectious smile hits me. "Oh, Zuko! The Ember Island Players are performing "Love Amongst the Dragons", we should go," her sing-song voice announces.

I roll my eyes. I should seriously ban that stupid play. The book was wonderful, but just like when my mother used to take me, they still butcher the damn thing. She continues, "I read the book and now I want to see it performed. Please, please, please? Will you take me?"

"Katara, I have far too much work to do. I'm not Aang who gets to prance off whenever he feels like it. I have a nation to run." I avoid the stare I feel her giving me from across my desk with all my might. "Besides don't you have work to do also?"

I see out of the corner of my eye she rounds my desk, flowing blue robes swishing in her movements. She wraps her arms around my neck from behind, I feel her breath on my neck and she is looking over my shoulder at me with those big blue eyes that for some reason I can never say "no" to and her bottom lip stuck out in the cutest of pouts. "Please?"

I mentally sigh. Why does she have to say it that way? Manipulating peasant! I hear myself grumble, "Fine, but you'll see they butcher it."

She practically squeals in delight that I agreed as she kisses my cheek then slaps my arm, "Oh, you just have no appreciation for the fine arts."

I watch as she practically prances out of my office, calling over her shoulder, "We leave tomorrow for the beach house. You better be ready to go before noon."

Wait. What just happened? How'd I get sucked into this?

Yup, just another perfectly normal day in the life of the Fire Lord. Too bad said Fire Lord gets influenced by a scheming waterbender.

…

The following night, I watch her as she meticulously applies her makeup and rearranges her hair. "Why do you bother? You realize that its pitch black in there and no one will see you, right?"

She turns her eyes to me in the mirror. I'm leaning back on the bed playing with a loose thread in the coverlet. "You do realize that I'm going with the Fire Lord and need to look presentable to his people, right? I'm not some peasant anymore, remember? I can't just go all scruffy. I'm not Sokka."

True. She rises from the seat, holds up her hands in question and does a slow spin so that I can give my approval. I can't believe how gorgeous she is in the dark blue dress, pearls adorning the trim. "Uh, yeah. You look nice." I swear, to this day, I'm horrible at compliments. I see her roll her eyes, but her smile shows that she knows this about me and it doesn't bother her.

"To the theater!" she commands playfully, raising her hand into the air.

With excessively unnecessary pomp we arrive at the theater. We have to schmooze with a nobleman and his wife here, a governor of some such colony there, a commoner family thrilled to be in their Fire Lord's presence. I'm thankful Katara is here, she handles everyone with such grace and poise that you'd never believe that I found her living in poverty on an iceberg seven years ago.

Taking our seats in the royal box, separated from the rest of the seats, I notice Katara practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. The lights dim then go out, the curtain rises. The play begins. My chin in my palm, I watch Katara out of the corner of my eye as the play goes on and watch as her expressions change as she realizes that I was right.

But she won't admit it. And I know this about her.

Instead, she pretends to be tired and leans against me, her head on my shoulder. I can't help but smirk as I recognize what she is doing. I feel her hand rest lightly on my upper thigh. She's making imaginary patterns on the robes and begins tracing her way to the opening of my robes. Her sneaky hand slips beneath my heavy outer robes to the thin pants I wear underneath and starts tracing patterns on the top of my thigh to the inside as she slides her hand up and down stopping just short of my, uh, royal parts. I squirm in my seat at the action.

"Katara," I hiss softly, trying to stop her. Though part of me says to shut up and see where this goes.

She looks up innocently at me, "What? My hand was cold and it's so warm under your robes."

I raise my good eyebrow. She's a worse liar than I am. "We're going to get caught."

She leans forward slightly and looks around. "We're pretty secluded up here. No one will see."

"I came to this stupid play because you wanted to watch it. Now watch it," I order. But it's no use. Within a minute, her hand was back to caressing my thigh. Cool, nimble fingers on my flesh that is quickly heating up for her. And it was starting to feel good. I try to discreetly shift my pants to allow for some much needed room, but I find her fingers have already found the ties unraveling them. Easily gliding her hand into my pants, she follows the hairs that lead downward from my belly button and feels what she started.

I hear her giggle. "Doesn't look like you mind this as much as you try to say you do."

I release a small sigh of defeat, then a short gasp as she traces the tip with a finger, running a fingernail over the sensitive flesh. Oh, Agni! This was starting to feel real good!

OoOoO

"So did you enjoy the play?" she casually asks me, a devious little smile playing on her features.

My breath comes slowly back to normal as I stare at her. "Unfortunately, I missed most of it. My attention was elsewhere. Perhaps we should come back tomorrow night," my golden eyes are heated still and I hope she catches my meaning.

She laughs and kisses my cheek modestly. "It would be my pleasure, my Lord." She turns to leave the balcony and with the sexiest of sways of her hips, I know I won't have to wait till tomorrow night to finish entertaining ourselves.

**

* * *

**

**I feel better now that I've written it. It's been sitting in my brain for far too long and the poor thing needed to be released. So to speak. ^_^ I may have more to this. I may not. Depends on what the readers would like. Want more? Like reverse roles (Katara receiving, Zuko giving)? Then drop me a line and let me know. I might be willing to oblige! ^_^**

**thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
